The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a card socket contact terminal furnished on an electronic apparatus, and, more particularly, to a card socket contact terminal having a plurality of contact points so that a plurality of contacts can mate with a single card terminal furnished on a card.
Among the various cards furnished on a mobile telephone, SIM cards are loaded with most of the information needed for operating the telephone. In particular, they are loaded with subscriber personal information such as passwords, in addition to relevant encrypted data including the telephone number, network number, etc. Mobile terminals are thus typically furnished with a SIM card socket in the main circuit board mounted within the terminal, and are designed so that the SIM card makes electrical contact with the SIM card socket.
In the SIM card socket, a contact terminal is furnished, where contact occurs with the card terminal furnished on the SIM card. The card terminal and the contact terminal of the socket have a one-to-one correspondence. As is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0919948, a single contact terminal makes contact with a single card terminal. The content of the '948 Patent is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. According to the '948 Patent, in the housing there are furnished the same number of contact terminals as are furnished on the SIM card. The contact point part of the contact terminal protrudes from the bottom surface of the housing to make contact with the card terminal of the SIM card. If the same number of contact terminals are furnished on the SIM card socket as on the card terminal furnished on the SIM card, as in the '948 Patent, if some contact terminals furnished on the SIM card socket are damaged then the signals cannot be properly transmitted, leading unavoidably to product malfunction.